How does Busting make you feel?
by 11cleyva
Summary: Egon has been having dreams of his best friend, Peter, but doesn't know how to react. With Ray standing by him the whole time, he feels that he needs to tell someone, but he can't. Only his emotions will give him away. Contains: Hardcore Sexual Activity between men and women. Use of Vulgar and extreme language. Death of Character. Blood and Gore. And occasional Rape.


This is a collab story with my best friend. I came up with the Idea of having a fun Slash story between Egon and Peter. It has become an all out joy ride for the both of us.

If you have a problem with Sex, violence, rape, foul talking and old ladies, it's best if you click back to the main screen. I'd hate to get any bad talking reviews from anyone who didn't take the warning. So be wary when you read on.

CHAPTER ONE

1993

The firehouse had been quiet the last few days, not many calls and scares to talk about. Ray was always working on the Ecto-1B and worked part time at his book store a few blocks away. Egon was working on upgrading the Proton Packs for hours on end. He was trying a new experiment that required him to sleep 14 minutes a day which left him time to work. He wished he could sleep more, now with Peter seeing Dana more, the house was quiet all around. It was a good day to get some sleep down. Egon turned his over head lamp off and pushed his chair out and went down stairs to see if Ray needed anything.  
He was surprised to see Ray not around. Janine at her desk saw him looking for his friend.  
"He just left for work. He told me that he didn't want to bother you in your work. Good guy, you know?" She looked at her watch and began to get her stuff together. "Well, it's time to close up shop. Got to get home, Louis is expecting me there." She covered her large computer and grabbed her hand bag and went out the door. Leaving Egon by himself.  
"Well I suppose it's not all that bad." He said to himself and began his climb back to the top floor.  
Making a left he entered the bedrooms where the team first started their ghost catching days. He gave a smile and a nod and went for his small bed. He took his shoes off and fell into the clean sheets. He looked up at the white ceiling. It was hard to fall asleep when he already had his 14 today. But he tried his best. He removed his large glasses and snuggled into the sheets.  
It didn't take long for him to fall in a deep sleep, he usually didn't dream much, though that's what he told them, but this was different. He began to dream that he was seeing Venkman from his view point. Venkman was in his busters outfit and wasn't wearing his pack. He was smiling at him with the most peculiar way. Venkman came closer and put his gloved hands on him. He felt himself tense up, but he wanted to explore this more. Venkman Unzipped Egon's buster jumpsuit and kept smiling. He then started to say something.  
"Egon. Egon. Egon." He kept repeating it over and over. Egon felt himself beginning to rock back and forth. With a jump, Egon awoke from his dream to only to see a blurry figure of Venkman standing above him.  
He grabbed his glasses and quickly sat up. But the rush of getting up made his head spin and he had to flop back down to the pillow. Peter laughed at his nerd friend and sat on the bed next to him. He helped his friend sit up by holding him around the back. Egon didn't know what had happened but he felt a crack of a smile come over his face, but it was soon covered by a quick reliesation of what happened.

"Peter, I have to get back to work!" He quickly said and got out of Peter's hands. Venkman was confused and went after his friend.  
"Hey, I brought Chinese!" He said and held the little carry out boxes. Egon loved chinese food, '_damn_' He thought and led Peter to the table. He got a Pepsi from the fridge and Peter grabbed a Bud. He passed Egon his box and opened his.  
Egon opened the box and let the steam come out, Sesame Seed Chicken, his favourite! He grabbed one of the plastic forks and began to chow down on the food. Peter watched his friend shove the food in.

"Whoa slow down there, for a moment there you were like the Spud down stairs." Peter laughed and took a sip from his beer. Egon took Peter's warning and stopped to almost sync him in taking a drink. The food was salty, he needed to get another.  
"So Spengs, tell me. How's your little experiment going? You know, the whole sleep deprivingment?" He made up the last word and gave a look of 'oops' Egon just laughed it off.  
"It's...failing. I just went back to sleep and broke my 3 month experiment. Now I have to start over." He said and took a bite of chicken. Venkman scanned him over.  
"I thought that sleep helped the brain? And here, I thought you loved your brain." He smirked and turned back to his noodles.  
"We'll I'm not entirely sure that is even helping me. Frankly, just now I had a rather strange dream."  
"Oh? Of what?"  
Egon was about to tell him, but that would make things worse. "About strange happenings around the city." Lie.  
"Oh, well, we all can't be perfect." With that Peter got up and got him self another beer. He got another pop for his conflicted friend. Egon couldn't finish his food, just the thought of telling anyone the truth would be hazardous to his friendship with them all. He wasn't one to make them, but when he had friends he didn't want to lose them.  
"Something wrong, Tex?" Venkman asked and saw the other man look sick. Egon looked up from the food and gave a soft smile to Peter.  
"No, I just need...some more sleep."


End file.
